


Somewhere Only We Know (Part 1)

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title:** Somewhere Only We Know (Part 1)  
**Prompt-#:** 67  
**For:** @onkeybum_ @ twitter  
**Pairing:** onkey  
**Author:** Anonymous until reveals  
**Word count:** 1165  
**Rating:** PG (this part)  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** In which Jinki and Key are strangers both looking for love and end up finding it in each other.  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
  
His sweater is soft, or at least it looks soft. The style is old, somewhat reminiscent of the 90s with an oddly striped pattern of both thick and thin lines, the colors bright and tacky. Jinki can’t help but think that the style suits him.  
  
Silence stretches between them, filling the small car with its presence. Jinki wants to say something, to make the smile from earlier in the evening reappear on that handsome face, but no words come. And even if they did, he wouldn’t say anything. It isn’t his place.  
  
Jinki adjusts his tie and pulls distractedly on the collar of his uniform as he turns his attention to outside the car, hoping that his stares in the rearview mirror have gone unnoticed. He’s having trouble remaining professional this evening, as his palms sweat and his heart beat picks up, the unfamiliar heat on his cheeks a sure sign that Jinki is attracted to his passenger. The thought strikes him as odd, given his lack of romantic interest or sexual attraction to people in general, but there is no doubt that those sleek eyes and bow-shaped lips have struck a chord with him.  
  
Minutes tick by while he waits for directions of where to go next from his passenger (newly formed crush). People walk past their car, eager to get in out of the cold as the wind crashes against them, pulling at their scarves and swirling small flakes of snow around them. Jinki’s eyes flicker back to the rearview mirror almost as if he can’t help himself. He notes that the soft sweater looks particularly cozy on this blustery day and wonders what it would feel like to cuddle up to that sweater, face pressed against it as they lounged on the couch, fireplace crackling and a movie playing quietly in the background.  
  
The man, Mr. Kim, now has his eyes closed, head leaning back against the seat as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. The sight shows off sharp collarbones and a strong jawline as Jinki takes in each detail with keen eyes. His bronze skin looks warm under the bright streetlights; the color nicely contrasting with the dark blue of his styled hair that is shaved on the sides with the longer strands styled up and back. Jinki can’t remember what his boss had told him that Mr. Kim does for a living, but whatever it is, it looks good on him.  
  
A loud honk breaks the silence. Jinki’s eyes hone in on chapped lips, the dull red almost white as Mr. Kim bites unconsciously on his lower lip, eyes opening as he turns to look out of the darkly tinted windows to the world passing by around them. Jinki takes a chance and does what he’s wanted to do for the past twenty minutes, turning in his seat to look fully at his passenger. His neck is tense from the odd angle as his seatbelt stops him from turning around completely, but the sight of Mr. Kim whole and not reflected through a tiny mirror is worth the effort.  
  
Mr. Kim leans his forehead against the window, his quiet breaths ghosting over the glass in small puffs of air. Jinki pretends that he can read the look on his face; that the man in his car is not a stranger but a dear friend, perhaps something more.  
  
Jinki turns back around, the words once again dying in his throat at the distant look in those sharp brown eyes. An odd ache settles in his chest as he realizes what has changed since Jinki had originally dropped him off: that bright spark in his eye and the small giddy smile are now absent. Jinki can read the pain on his face even if he doesn’t know the cause; he can see the quiet anguish etched into the slightly furrowed brow and the crease on his cheek where a dimple should be.  
  
He wants to say something, anything to comfort this beautiful man, but, in the end, they are just strangers like all of the other people that have sat in that very same seat.  
  
“Mr. Kim?” Jinki asks, his voice a little gruff from disuse and the strange mix of emotions that has settled in his chest.  
  
He startles at the name, eyes widening as they take in Jinki’s intent gaze and the way he’s awkwardly turned around in his seat. His nose scrunches and his eyes tighten briefly, as if he is displeased, but Jinki can’t be sure.  
  
“Please call me Key.”  
  
_Oh. Maybe he_ was _displeased_ , Jinki muses. “My apologies, Key-ssi.”  
  
Key gave him a small smile, small enough that it didn’t reveal the dimple Jinki knew was hiding just below the surface. The thought stung a little and Jinki didn’t want to ponder too long on why.  
  
“Where would you like to go next, Key-ssi?”  
  
Jinki noted the way Key’s eyes shifted back outside the window, gaze absently taking in the cars as they passed by. He waited patiently, not minding the pause because it meant he got to study Key longer. A look of determined disinterest stole over Key’s sharp features and Jinki felt his chest tighten with the shift of energy in the small space of the car.  
  
Key’s gaze met his, the glint in those soft brown eyes sparking something deep inside Jinki. He felt his face flush at the intensity of Key’s stare and he tore his eyes away, afraid that Key would see what he was thinking.  
  
“Let’s just drive.”  
  
“Sir?” Jinki asked, unsure what Key meant.  
  
That annoyed look returned to Key’s face and Jinki flinched at the sight.  
  
“Please don’t call me that. I don’t identify- I’m not…” but Key trailed off, unable to continue as he returned his stare out onto the street.  
  
“I’m sorry, Key-ssi.” Jinki apologized eagerly, gripping the steering wheel anxiously as his eyes took in the weary look on Key’s face.  
  
“It’s fine,” the words came out slowly, haltingly and Jinki exhaled, shoulders slumping.  
  
“Please, just drive. Somewhere, anywhere.” Key said now, voice soft and low but Jinki heard each syllable.  
  
“Of course, Key-ssi,” Jinki inwardly cringed at the eager not to his voice as if he was desperate to please Key. Thankfully, Key only smiled, eyes briefly flicking to the front where Jinki’s eyes were staring once again in the rearview mirror. Key’s smile widened and that small dimple returned, the sight causing a slow, molten warmth to spread through Jinki’s chest and his face flush at the attention.  
  
“Seatbelt?” Jinki asked, needing to distract himself. He carefully checked the side mirrors and then turned to double check the car’s blind spots.  
  
“Yes, ahjussi,” Key replied, voice light as if amused by Jinki’s question.  
  
Jinki chose to ignore the comment, but now felt the heat spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck at the unexpected nickname.  
  
He calmly pulled into traffic and did as Key requested; he drove.  
  
  


**Part 1 End [to be continued]**


End file.
